Super Jerrie vs The Turkey of Terror
by Aidylvice
Summary: The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade will never be the same.


**Episode 3: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer vs. The Turkey of Terror**

A note: I am aware that they do not celebrate Thanksgiving in England. Maybe this is the Broadway cast. Just go with it. And now on to…

The Madcap Adventures of

Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer

Faster than Macavity's speeding bullet

More powerful than Skimbleshanks' locomotive

Is it a bird?

Is it a plane?

Is it the Great Rumpus Cat?!

_HECK_ NO! It's

SUPER JERRIE!

And his sidekick TURBO TEAZER

_A giant J flashes onto screen_

_It is 7:00 am Thanksgiving day and Munkustrap, yes Munkustrap, is busy getting everything ready for a perfect Thanksgiving feast…_

Munkustrap, hollering for wife: Demeter, dear! _Testing soup_. Where's the garlic?

Demeter: I don't know, dear, I never use it. _Demeter does not do the cooking in the house, because food makes her sick. She has a weak stomach_.

Munkustrap: Well don't worry. I'm sure I can find it. _Munkustrap hunts for garlic in the back of the fridge. Little does he know, a fly that has been seeping in radioactive juices and battery acid near the junkyard flies in, sick and weak. It lands on the raw turkey that has just been dressed by Munkustrap. The fly drips the substances onto the turkey. The turkey absorbs the battery acid and radioactive juices, and the fly dies._

Munkustrap: _Knocks fly off the turkey._ Dear! There was a fly on the turkey!

Demeter: Do you need me to help you?

Munkustrap: No, dear! I just wanted to tell you! _Munkustrap puts the turkey in the oven. It has to cook all day. The radioactive germs grow in the heat, and, as Munkustrap turns to leave, the turkey gets out of the oven, and walks out the door…_

_**Back at headquarters**_**…**

_Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer are also getting ready for what they call Turkey Day. Mungojerrie is getting coffee so they can watch the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade at 9:00._

Mungojerrie: 'Ey Rumpleteazer! Woi don we invite our agents?

Rumpleteazer: A splendid oidea, brother!

Mungojerrie: You call Agent Coriocopat and Agent Tantomile.

Rumpleteazer: And you finish that coffee.

Mungojerrie: Yeah!

_A knock at the door_

Mungojerrie: Rumpleteazer, get the door!

Rumpleteazer: Oim calling Agent Tantomile and Agent Coricopat!

Mungojerrie: _Mumbles to himself and goes and gets the door_. Wot?

Alonzo: Mungojerrie, you're coming with me.

_**Back at Munkustrap's house…**_

Munkustrap: I didn't even have time to baste it.

Demeter: Well dear, it wasn't your fault. Whoever took it probably didn't mean trouble.

Munkustrap: _In a passion._ I put my heart and soul into that turkey!

Demeter: Yes, you did. Maybe the person who took it was only pulling a prank.

Munkustrap: _Upset_. You took it! You were the only other one that came into the kitchen after I left. You traitor! _At being accused, Demeter faints._

Tugger: _Comes in, and looks at a collapsed Demeter._ She's gonna hurt herself one of these days.

Munkustrap: I didn't mean to yell. But my turkey's gone!

Tugger: That's what you get. A grown man, cooking turkey. It's like setting yourself up for suicide.

Munkustrap: _Ignoring Tugger. Due to circumstances beyond their control, Munkustrap, Tugger, and Alonzo all lived in the same house, even though Tugger was of no relationship to the other two._ I just need to calm down. I've already sent Alonzo for help.

Tugger: _Sarcastic_. Gyah, why didn't you just call the fire department?

Munkustrap: Listen Tugger! I put my heart and- _Munkstrap is interupted by Alonzo, who bursts into the front door with an injured looking Mungojerrie with him_.

Alonzo: Well Munkustrap, I think this is our culprit.

Munkustrap: Mungojerrie stole my turkey?!

Mungojerrie: Wot turkey? _Everyone looks at Mungojerrie coldy, including Demeter who has just woken up._ Oi didn't steal no turkey! And oi probably can prove it. Take me to the scene of the croime! _Alonzo drags Mungojerrie into the kitchen and points at the oven._

Mungojerrie: _Studying the oven_. 'Ere's your first clue that oi didn't take it. Woi would I have left the door of the oven open? And woi wouldn't oi 'ave left turkey juice on the floor? Oi definitely wouldn't have left the pan if oi were stealing, and oit wouldn't have left the timer on.

Munkustrap: _Sighs_. You're right, Mungojerrie. I'm sorry we blamed you.

Tugger: Well he can still help us find the thief.

Munkustrap: Will you help us, Mungojerrie?

Mungojerrie: Sure! This sounds loike a job for…

**SUPER JERRIE!**

Rumpleteazer: _Running full force into the kitchen._ And his sidekick **TURBO TEAZAH!**

_Mungojerrie turns into a super hero which no one can defeat, where as Rumpleteazer forgets she has to transform, so everybody has to wait ten minutes until she can't get her super boots on._

Turbo Teazer: Sorry.

Super Jerrie: C'mon, Turbo Teazer! We can't waste anymore toime!

Turbo Teazer: Was that a dig?

Super Jerrie: C'mon!

Turbo Teazer: Wait! It's going to be cold today. Do you think I'll need my super jacket?

Super Jerrie: Nah, but you'll probably need your super jumper. _The two head out the front door._

Turbo Teazer: Oi need to go back home for a minute to get moi purse.

Super Jerrie: Make sure you get your super purse, though. _They head back to their house. When they come inside, they realize that their guests, Agent Coricopat and his Other Half Agent Tantomile, have arrived._

Super Jerrie: Wot exactly are they doing? _Agent Coricopat and Agent Tantomile were writhing on the floor in pain, holding their heads and muttering_.

Turbo Teazer: Oi think Agent Coricopat needs a little sugar…

Super Jerrie: Wait! Oi think that their powerful senses are working very hard.

Agent Coricopat: The turkey, it….

Agent Tanotmile: It has been…

Agent Coricopat: Been stolen it…

Agent Tantomile: Walked…..away. _The two stop writhing on the floor and sit up._

Super Jerrie: That last toime oi checked a dead turkey couldn't walk.

Agent Tantomile: Precisely.

Agent Coricopat: Of course we know that a dead turkey can not get up and _walk_. We are NOT idiots. We have telepathic powers-

Agent Tantomile: Excuse his tangent.

Agent Coricopat: Oh, was I babbling again?  
Super Jerrie: You two tell me wot the-

Rumpleteazer: Super Jerrie, use 'heck'.

Super Jerrie: Wot the heck is going on?

Agent Tantomile: We have seen into the future, and the turkey has gotten something on it that makes it alive.

Super Jerrie: To the lab room!

_**A giant J flashes onto screen**_

_In the lab, Agent Coricopat is trying to figure out what caused the turkey to walk_.

Super Jerrie: You see anything?

Agent Coricopat: I do not understand it. A dead turkey does not walk.

Agent Tantomile: But if something messed up the nerves in the turkey, he may be walking without being able to control himself.

Agent Coricopat: Precisely. And I think I know what might have caused it. _Agent Coricopat types in something on the computer, and a page pops up_ _with a picture of a red liquid._

Agent Tantomile: Ah yes. Good work, Agent Coricopat.

Agent Coricopat: Thank you, Agent Tantomile.

Turbo Teazer: Wot it called?

Agent Coricopat: It is a radioactive substance that contains iodine and zethus, a highly dangerous drug that is named after the twin brother-

Turbo Teazer: Oi loike twins!

Agent Coricopat: _Ignores her_. …of Amphion in Greek mythology. When a dead creature is exposed to zethus that has been accidentally mixed with iodine, an extreme chemical reaction occurs and results in shocking the nerves, making the dead creature-

Super Jerrie: Or turkey.

Agent Coricopat: Or turkey walk involuntarily.

Super Jerrie: How can you reverse it?

Agent Coricopat: _Swivels around in chair_. It cannot be reversed.

Super Jerrie: But 'ow do you fix it?

Agent Coricopat: I…do not know.

_**At Victoria's house…**_

Victoria: Father, we HAVE to go now…

Bustopher Jones: Hold on. I need to get my spoon! _Bustopher waddles over to the closet and takes out his suit jacket and giant spoon._

Victoria: All right, Father. Do you have everything?

Bustopher: Yes!

Victoria: Come on.

Bustopher: Nope.

Victoria: What?

Bustopher: I've forgotten!

Victoria: Forgotten…?

Bustopher: It!

Victoria: What's "it"?

Bustopher: I've forgotten that we can't go out to breakfast because all the clubs are closed.

Victoria: FATHER!

Bustopher: Don't 'Father' me! It wasn't my fault!

Victoria: But Father, I've given all the food to the needy because you said we were eating out today!

Bustopher: You gave away my Oreoes?!…. _Starts singing_ ICE COLD MILK AND AN OREO COOKIE SUCH A CLASSIC COMBINATION!

Victoria: Father!

Bustopher: _Crossing his arms_. Well you don't eat anyway.

Victoria: Well how do you expect me to keep my girlish figure?

Bustopher: _Stops_. You don't eat, but I do. I have no food! I'm going to STARVE!

_Phone rings_.

Victoria: I don't have time for you right now, Father! _Answers phone_. Hello?

Tumblebrutus, on other end: Quick! Turn on your TV to the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!

Victoria: _Turns on television. Victoria drops the phone. It looks like a giant, raw turkey balloon is floating but……it was a dead turkey walking in the middle of the parade, flattening all the floats in sight._

Victoria: FATHER!

Bustopher Jones: Don't 'Father' me!  
Victoria: Oh, shut up! Look at the TV.

Bustopher Jones: What's so great? A giant turkey is……walking-down- _Bustopher Jones faints_.

Victoria: Oh my gosh! _Looking at TV_. He's about to step on…JEMIMA!

Back at headquarters…

_The phone rings as Agent Coricopat and Agent Tantomile are trying to figure out how to stop the Turkey of Terror._

Agent Coricopat: _Answers phone_. Hello?

Victoria: Agent Coricopat, is Super Jerrie there?

Agent Coricopat: Yes.

Victoria: Turn on the TV! A giant turkey is walking in the middle of the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade!

_Agent Coricopat turns n the TV, and there is that giant turkey. They see Jemima walking towards the turkey._

Agent Tantomile: Agent Coricopat, call Jemima on her cell phone!

_Agent Coricpat quickly hangs up with Victoria and calls Jemima on her cell phone. Jemima's cell phone starts to ring. She answers the phone._

Jemima: Hello?

Agent Coricopat: Run, Jemima! Run away from the turkey!

Jemima: _Looks at turkey. Last night she had seen 'King Kong'. Maybe the turkey was just a tortured soul._ He can't be all bad! He has a soul too!!! Everything has a little good in it! _Jemima runs towards the turkey, who corners her between a building and a car. Jemima screams_.

Jemima: _Still on cell phone_. How can you kill this thing?!

Agent Coricopat: We do not know.

Jemima: Why didn't you tell me that BEFORE I ran full force at it!

Agent Tantomile: You didn't ask.

Jemima: _Screams_. I AM GOING TO DIE!

_Suddenly, the Super Jerrie signal appears in the sky! Super Jerrie, and his sidekick Turbo Teazer, have come to save the day!_

Super Jerrie: C'mon, Turbo Teazer! _They run over to the turkey. How can they defeat him?_

Super Jerrie: _Talking through ear piece_. Agent Coricopat, how can we defeat him?

Agent Coricopat: _On computer_. Hold on, I think I've got something…

Super Jerrie: Uh, can you hurry it up please?

Agent Coricopat: Yes…yes…it's loading…

Jemima: _Screams_.

Super Jerrie, to Agent Coricopat: HURRY!!!

Agent Coricopat: _Leaning forward in seat, panicking_. It's loading…Here it comes…

_Suddenly the computer screeen goes black._

Agent Coricopat: _Screaming_. AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Agent Tantomile: AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Agent Coricopat and Agent Tantomile: _Screams in each other's face._ AAAAHHHH!

_Agent Coricopat dives under the table and starts messing with the computer cords._

Agent Tantomile: _Presses the keys, 'Control, Alternate, Delete_.' The program is not responding!!!!

Agent Coricopat: A wire came unplugged!! _Plugs it back in and the computer starts back up._

Agent Coricopat: Boot!!!!! Stupid COMPUTER! BOOOOOOT!

Agent Tantomile: Type in the password!

Agent Coricopat: S-T-O-R-M-I-N-T-H-E-A-I-R. _Computer boots up, and they get the page back up_.

Super Jerrie: Turbo Teazer, distract the turkey!

Turbo Teazer: Uh…'ey Mr. Turkey! Uh…let's sing a song! _Starts singing._ Hey everybody, gonna do the Otter Dance! First you take your left flipper and you slap it on your pants- _Everybody at the parade takes Turbo Teazer literally, and starts doing the dance. The turkey stops trying to step on Jemima._

Agent Coricopat: To kill the turkey, somebody has to eat him.

Super Jerrie: Oi'll be right back.

Agent Coricopat: What are you doing?

Super Jerrie: What oi should've done all along. We need a Cat with a jaw of steel.

_**Back at Bustopher Jones' house…**_

_Bustopher Jones has awaken from his fainting episode._

Victoria: Father, come on! We need to get to the parade! Everyone is going to be there!

Bustopher: NO, NO, NO! _There is a knock at the door. Despite everything that's going on, Victoria checks herself in the mirror to make sure she looks all right_.

Super Jerrie: Open up! It involves your father!

Victoria: Hold on!

Super Jerrie: We need him to eat the Turkey of Terror!

Bustopher: What? _HECK_ NO! I have to leave room for supper!

Victoria: Father!

Bustopher: Don't answer the door!  
Super Jerrie: Sorry Oi have to do this…_Super Jerrie uses 'The Tail Spin Of…", which is a device where he swings his mighty tail to cut down the door. Nobody knows what follows the 'Of…' because Super Jerrie never finished naming it. Anyway, he knocks down the door, grabs Bustopher, gets distracted by the beautiful Victoria, Agent Tantomile screams at him to hurry up throught his ear piece, and he leaves._

_**Back at the parade…**_

_All the Cats are now at the parade, including Munkustrap who brought the basting sauce in hopes that he will still be able to cook the turkey for dinner. Turbo Teazer is still distracting the turkey with the song._

Tumblebrutus: _Taping with Video Camera_. This is so going on You Tube.

Carbucketty: Hey! Take a picture of me in front of it!

Tumblebrutus: What? No! I didn't bring my digi cam.

Carbucketty: This is WAY better than the Wienermobile. Hey Tumblie, "My baloney has a first name it's O-S…"

Super Jerrie: 'Ere's the man that will solve our problems! _Bustopher Jones has gotten into the spirit and is calling himself 'Bustopher the Lion-Hearted'. He is using a plate as a shield, wearing his spoon on his head, and using a human knife as a sword_.

Bustopher the Lion Hearted: _Races toward the turkey._ Trying to ruin Thanksgiving, hmm? Well, no more, dear Benedict! NO MORE! _Bustopher Jones stabs the turkey, who falls to the ground._ This reminds me of my Sigma Alpha Phi days!

Super Jerrie: _Turbo Teazer and Super Jerrie rush over to a giant Garfield balloon, and are just about to cut the ropes when they decide to cut the giant Snoopy balloon's rope instead._

Turbo Teazer: Stupid Pollicle. _They cut the ropes, and the balloon floats up into space._

Super Jerrie: Now it's toime to truss that turkey! _He ties the turkey up. Bustopher Jones runs over there, and cuts himself a piece of dark meat._

Demeter: He can't eat that! It's raw! He'll get salmonella! _Grabs onto Tugger's arm_.

Tugger: Hey, Salmonella, who's she? _Demeter faints._

Munkustrap: _Runs over to Bustopher Jones. _Sir, please don't eat all the turkey. We need to-

Bustopher: Nonsense! I was called out of my warm house to save millions of lives, and I am going to eat this turkey!

Munkustrap: No! I PUT MY HEART AND SOUL INTO THAT TURKEY AND I DON'T WANT IT TO BE EATEN BY A FAT, OLD, GLUTTONOUS-

Super Jerrie: Hey, uh, you moight wanna think twice.

Jemima: Oh, thank you Super Jerrie! Thank you for saving us!

Munkustrap: _Stifles his anger.._ Yes, Super Jerrie. Thank you for saving the day.

Super Jerrie: Don't thank me, it's moi job!

Bustopher Jones: I have a wonderful idea! Munkustrap and all his family and Jemima can come over to our house for Thanksgiving.

Victoria: Super Jerrie and Turbo Teazer can come too. Right Father?

Bustopher: What? Oh, of course!

Super Jerrie: That's all roight. We're having guests over tonoight.

Bustopher: Pity. Well, Munkustrap?

Demeter: The turkey has to be cooked.

Bustopher: Cooking is highly overrated. You can all have Victoria's share.

Munkustrap: Well it's better than having no turkey at all. Yes, sir, we'd like to come to your house for Thanksgiving. Right Alonzo?

_Alonzo is too busy staring at Victoria to answer._

Munkustrap: Right Tugger?

_Tugger is too busy thinking about Salmonella to answer._

Munkustrap: Uh...yes. Dinner would be a splendid idea.

_**That night at headquarters…**_

_Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Agent Tantomile, and Agent Coricopat are getting ready for a splendid Thanksgiving dinner._

Agent Tantomile: I brought mashed potatoes.

Agent Coricopat: And I brought gravy.

Rumpleteazer: What would have happened if she hadn't've brought the mashed potaotes?

Agent Coricopat: We would have used the gravy on the turkey.

Mungojerrie: Well Oi made the pumpking pie.

Rumpleteazer: And Oi made the sweet potato casserole. WITH melted homemade marshhmallows on top. _Homemade marshmallows to Rumpleteazer was opening up a bag of them and putting them on herself._

_A knock at the door_

Mungojerrie: It must be our other agent!

Agent Coricopat and Agent Tantomile: It is.

Rumpleteazer: That freaks me out every time. Anyways, get the door for him, Mungojerrie!

_Mungojerrie opens the door_.

Macavity: I brought the green bean casserole.


End file.
